XANA's Trouble
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: X.A.N.A. is defeated, question is, why is lyoko still alive! Is X.A.N.A. still alive? And Yumi's question is who is he guy wit he sword in lyoko!rnSequel to the End of X.A.N.A. New cha:David Stryler.EditedUnfinished
1. A new begging

**Chapter one**

It's been5 weeks since Xana's lastever atack. Aieleta has been materialized, but there is a block from deactivating lyoko.

"Shit, Aieleta, you have to find the tower bloking the deactivation code. 10 crabs are coming your way. Odd, Yumi, go to Aieletas position." said Jeremy.

"Odd, why do we always search for this, what you call activated tower, I don't understand you." asked Yumi.

"Laser Arrow! Don't talk, fight.

"Errrragh!"screamed Yumi throwing her fan.

"Mega Tanks! Jump to the lower ground. Should I call the 3rd person?"asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, his claw could give these guys hell.

"Tranfer, David, Scanner David, Virtualization."

The guy apeared with a claw.

"Extension Claw!" said David as he got virtualized.

His claw streched out and destroyed a mega tank.

"Again." He said, he wanted to swing to the lower level before he reached the ground.

"Laser arrow!"said Odd.

"Impact!" said David.

"Ehaah!" Screamed Yumi.

"Guys, there are hornets at your left."said Jeremy.

"Extension Claw!" said David

"Laser Arrow!" said Odd.

Both attacks missed. A hornet shot a blast at Yumi.

"Yumi! Your gonna pay for this!" said David

'Boy, if Ulrich was alive, he would kill him. I remember him. But how?' though Odd

"Aaugh." He said as he devirtualized.

"Extention Claw!"Said David

He swang from Hornet to hornet.

"David, best fighter I've ever seen."said Jeremy.

Aieleta found the tower. There was only one thing standing behind there way. A mystery person.

"Triplicate."He said.

"Ughh, Extention Cla......"said David who's attack was stoped by devertualizing.

"Impact, Impact." Said the opponent.

"Uggh, uhh."said both Aieleta and Yumi as they devertualized.

"I don't get it, this guy moves the towers, and devirtualize us all the time."said Jeremy.

"We musn't give up Jeremy, we have a lifetime. It's not like I can die for devirtualizing now."said Aieleta.

"There were times when that could happen."said Jeremy.

"I'm willing to fight this guy for another time, and wont stop trying till I beat him."said David.

"He blew you with one blow, and you had all your life points."said Jeremy.

"Why don't we just try to talk to him?"asked Odd.

"He's made of data, he probably was sent from X.A.N.A. to finish us off. He doesn't even no words."said Jeremy.

"So, he never talked. He's our friend, lets trust him." said Odd.

"He's our what?" asked Jeremy.

(The next day.)

'Theres got to be a way to get Yumi's attention. I want to show Herb how's it done. I don't beleive the "New kids can't get girl friends." I'll show him.' said David.

"Hey loser, still don't have a girl friend. I wouldn't be suprised with that ugly face."said Herb.

"Hey you have one to, but I'm not complaining. Oh and by the way, you don't have a gf either." said David.

(at the cafeteria)

"Hey David. How is to have Yumi as your cross the street neighbor. Is that why your going after her."asked Odd.

"No, according to the next letter of the alphabet, it's an s. The only girl I can think of that you'll like next is Sissi. Good luck."said David.

'How does he know the way I like girls. I better stop joking him, he might get me next with Tamiya.'thought Odd.

Author: Well thats all. Who knew Odd had a schedule with girls.


	2. Infinant

Hi everybody, I only got 2 reviews, but one of them was from my #1 fan you don't know me. He post the most reviews ever. I also can reveiw his true name, it is Peter, am I right. well let me answer the reviews.

You don't know me: The John Cena wannabe is bak. Isn't it you can't see me. Well anyway thanks.

RLJeremie: Thanks for reading, but if you read my profile, you should of seen there would be story 3 to this stuff.

Well thats it, here's the disclamer.

* * *

Disclamer: He finnaly puts me up, well anyway I do not own code lyoko anymore, jst the characters I make. Why did my dad cancel the show, hope fully it is in the wheel of gooze.

* * *

(David's POV) 

Thats how it was, well you might need the whole story. You see that

(Flash back story till back to where chap 1 was up to)

The Stern's(my aunt)been wanting a son for years. I've been visiting there house for years. My mom said they beged her to name her son Ulrich, since we were going to keep on visiting. Across the street is Yumi's place. I realy don't like her, I'm jst trying to win a bet with Herb, the school loser. Every summer I go to my **REAL HOUSE** in NY. I go to school at Cadic junior high school for a long time.

"Jst a normal day." I said.

"Come on David, this isn't just a normal day, I've got somthing to show ya." said Odd

He was hanging with some one he usual doesn't hang with. Well, I am at 6th grade(This is how his story began, remember that), so it doesn't matter if he hangs with Jeremy, the scaredest person on Earth. In lyoko, a chain comes out of my hand.

(Odd's pov)

My lines were cut off by Yumi. We were in lyoko.

"When did you come?" I asked.

"Just wanted to help" she said.

"No! Yumi, it's me, Ulrich." Ulrich said, shockedand getting his but wupped. But David coming in only made it worse. He got angrier, his virtualwounds of electricity were somehow being treated.

"This is for everything that ever happened."said David.

According to Jeremy, his Health was Infinant, and both of my friends got an extra sword are claw.


	3. Application

Yumi: Ok, if you read the profile, you would notice you could be a character here. We are looking for you. If you are the person, we'll let you in the secret files, which has links, secrets, and everything you'd expect from the secret files, when it comes that is. If you want the story to continue that is.

Ulrich: These files, has to also do with the story. Yumi here will put updates on every chapter. If you even sent an application, the story will continue, just one. But you wont be on the chapter. So my girl will notify you on every chapter.

David: Who said she was your girl. Lets just continue this story, I want to kill Ulrich once and for all.

DAV: Ok, so be it, we lost. So let the story begin.

Application:

Name on lyoko

Desired Country

Birthday(1991-1994)

Weapon

Clothe(For ability): Ninja(Sword, stars)

Tech(Elec sword, stunner or taiser)

Native(any)

Digital(cannon, sword or no weapon)

Cat suit(Not availible anymore)

(note:The weapon also gives you the ability. Circle the costume you want. You can only have one weapon)

DAV:Ok, I'll let the fight begin as soon as I receive a application.

David and Ulrich:Ahh man, please David?

Allen

Vincent


End file.
